1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel fluorinated amide compound having a .tbd.Si--CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 group in a molecule and more particularly, to a fluorinated amide compound useful as a modifier intermediate capable of improving various properties of silicone and liquid fluororubber.
2. Prior Art
Compounds having a monovalent fluorinated organic group and an alkenyl group are known as a silicone modifying agent for improving various properties of silicone by introducing fluorine atoms therein. They are also useful as a main component of curable liquid fluororubber compositions utilizing hydrosilylation reaction. Several known compounds are shown below.
JP-A 253044/1989 EQU F(CF(CF.sub.3)CF.sub.2 O).sub.n --CF(CF.sub.3)--CY.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2
Y: fluorine or hydrogen PA1 n: an integer of 1 to 4 PA1 n: an integer of 1 to 4 PA1 n: and integer of 1 to 4 PA1 JP-A 112938/1991 ##STR2## n: an integer of 1 to 3 These compounds are not necessarily satisfactory in reactivity as a silicone modifier because of the lack of the .tbd.Si--CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 structure.
JP-A 311439/1990 EQU F(CF(CF.sub.3)CF.sub.2 O).sub.n --CF(CF.sub.3)--C(CH.sub.3).dbd.CH.sub.2
JP-A 188546/1990 EQU F(CF(CF.sub.3)CF.sub.2 O).sub.n --CF(CF.sub.3)--CH.dbd.CH.sub.2
JP-B 32227/1989 discloses (CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O).sub.3 Si--CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 which has the .tbd.Si--CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 structure. It is unsuitable as a silicone modifier because the .tbd.Si--O--C.tbd. bond in its molecule is highly hydrolyzable.